Chapter 092
What She Left Behind is the ninety-second chapter of the Freezing series, fourth chapter of Volume 14 and final chapter of the 11th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Chiffon, is able to save everyone, although by an unexplained phenomemon, Gengo called it a miracle. Scarlett survived being crushed, sanity was brought back to the Novafied Pandora's, the E-Pandora's were revived, the Nova clash had ended. Andre is next seen at Elizabeth's bed, having lost his sight. Elizabeth then talks with Rana, Satellizer, telling them she will be retiring from being a Pandora, and leaving the presidency to someone else. Ticy is then seen being spoken to by Chiffon's, apparent ghost, convincing her to lead Genetics. Her ribbon is then left for Ticy, as proof of their encounter. Summary Pieces of Chiffon's disintegrated body becomes small glowing orbs which scatter around the entire base as well as an aura hovering in the skies. Most of the spectators wonder what they are. At the command center, they wonder how Chiffon could have stopped the explosion while several N! codes appear on the monitors, but no other Nova are appearing. One of the fully Nova-fied Pandora (Lieutenant Osborne) has her humanity restored to her while the E-Pandora's have been all healed from their wounds and are alive. Everyone finds the aura and little orbs very soothing except Roxanne and her friend who are uncomfortable with this sensation. Satellizer cries and calls them “love” which is the last thing Chiffon left for them. The 11th Nova Clash ends. The men speaking with Gengo report that they don't know what Chiffon or those light particles were. Amelia has had her humanity restored and is being kept asleep by the scientists at the base. Her hair even returns to its natural crimson shade, the effects of MARK IV and even MARK III vanished. Gengo calls it a miracle, not only because they survive the most recent clash but because they have survived for so long despite all the attempts the Nova have made to annihilate them. Scarlett survived being crushed but faces the chance of having her legs amputated. In the recovery center, André Françoise's eyes are wrapped in bandages and he may lose his eyesight, but he does not care since he lost them for Elizabeth, though the woman in question is not happy in the slightest. Elizabeth steps out with Kazuya, Rana, and Satellizer. Elizabeth tells them that she will retire from being a Pandora due to Andre’s severely injured eyes. Satellizer and Rana don’t take well to the news at first as Genetics needs a leader with Chiffon's death. Elizabeth appreciates their faith in her strength, but Elizaeth is certain there is Pandora at Genetics who will be able to lead the academy. They do not realize whom until they pause. Elizabeth believes that she, even above her, is the strongest Pandora of West Genetics. At the academy, Ticy sits at her desk shocked upon hearing the news of her best friend's death. She hears a voice and light particles enter the classroom she's sitting. Chiffon appears to Ticy and tells her to continue her legacy. Ticy does not want to, not believing she can but Chiffon says that Ticy is the strongest and kindest Pandora of West Genetics. Chiffon disappears into the lights but leaves her signature ribbon for Ticy as proof of their encounter. Event Notes *The E-Pandora are revived with all signs of Novafication and MARK IV gone. *The 11th Nova Clash ends. *Amelia Evans has her humanity restoried will all signs of Novafication gone as well as her hair returning to its natural crimson color. *Scarlett Ohara has survived but her legs were crushed and she might have them amputated. *André Françoise survives Novafication but he may lose his eyesight. *Rana Linchen has had her arms regenerated. *Elizabeth Mably temporarily retires as a Pandora until Andre's wounds are healed. *Elizabeth leaves the leadership of West Genetics to Ticy Phenyl who is greeted by Chiffon Fairchild to declare Ticy her successor. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters